


Peter Parker's Field Trip Catastrophe

by CheekyQueen25



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Bully Flash Thompson, Feild trip, Forgive Me, Gen, I dont know what Infinity war is, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Who is Endgame?, i frogot bucky, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyQueen25/pseuds/CheekyQueen25
Summary: Peter knew this day was going to be a messBut he never could have predicted what the end results were when his chaotic second family would do when they find out there baby spider is getting teased.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to this field trip plot but I just discovered the wonders of Avengers fanfiction and I have fallen in love with this plot! There are so many ways to take it!  
> Also, we love completely ignoring what happened in Endgame!

Peter's day has been surprisingly good. He actually woke up early today so he had loads of time to get ready for his day at school. As well as eat breakfast with Steve Rogers who seemed to always be awake at the crack of dawn. Peter and Steve had become close quite quickly after Peter revealed his identity. The two would often train together and Steve was surprisingly protective of the kid as he saw a bit of himself in the teen. 

Peter was currently in Physics class. He had his head resting on his hands as he waited for the bell to ring so he could leave and go work on projects at the tower which is where he now lived. Tony and his relationship had grown even stronger when Peter started living in the tower. Peter decided it would be best to stay at the tower and it was also safer for his aunt May who he wanted to keep safe. She was the only blood family she had left. Tony was everything he wanted in a father figure and Peter was the son he would never have. Tony was often hesitant to let Peter help out in missions as he hated seeing his kid in pain. Peter saw plenty of images that should scare any human. But Peter kept his innocence and always has a cheeky grin on his face ready to banter with Tony at all times. 

"Hey, Pete you might want to listen to this." Peter's best friend Ned whispered from beside him. It wasn't that Peter was uninterested it was just that he already knew most of the garbage he was told. Peter lifted his head up and focused on what Mr. Lake was saying at the front of the class.  
"In 3 weeks our class, as well as my other sophomore physics class, will be taking a trip Stark tower!" Mr. Lake's excited voice boomed in the class. The class burst into squeals and chatter in excitement while Peter just groaned. 'Great a trip to my own home. Which my mentor had probably organized to embarrass his spider kid." Peter thought in his head as the permission forms were passed around the class.  
"Hey, Parker! Ready to face up to your lies!" Flash shouted through the class and that made everyone's attention turn to Peter who just looked down focusing on the desk that was now fascinating.  
"Peter your slip better be signed for real this time. The school didn't take you faking Tony Stark's signature one more strike from you and you will be suspended." Mr. Lake a teacher who very much like Flash doesn't believe Peter has an internship even and was quite open with sharing his opinion with the whole class and often called Peter out for 'lying' and 'attention seeking'.Though Peter would never admit every time someone told him he was lying it really hurt him. He didn't understand what made it so hard to believe. If it was anyone else there wouldn't be a problem. Luckily for Peter, the bell rang releasing from his torture. The teenager bolted from his seat and quickly exited the classroom and ran out of the school doors.  
Peter immediately spotted Happy Hogan's car that picked him up from school every afternoon.  
Peter hopped into the back of the vehicle.  
"Hey, Happy," Peter said smiling as happy waved a hand at him. Peter has grown on Happy and the man now smiled at the boy in the back seat who rambled on about his day.  
When the pulled up at Stark industries Peter jumped out of the vehicle before it stopped moving ignoring Happy's demands to not do that anymore. The boy ran into the building and scanned his badge and being granted access to the building. Peter ran over to the elevator which took him up to Bruce Banner's lab him and Bruce had been working on some Spider-man projects. Peter loved spending time with Bruce as he read all of the man's writings growing up as a kid and if it wasn't for him he probably would not be interested in what he is right now.  
Bruce also liked working with Peter and was always impressed by the young boy's skills. Peter ran through the halls when he was stopped suddenly.  
"Kid! What did we tell you about running around this building?" Bruce's voice called from behind him. Peter spun around quickly a blush heating up his cheeks as he looked at the scientist.  
"Sorry Dr. Banner." Peter said sheepishly "I was just excited to work on Spider stuff." Peter said his sweet smile returning to his face.  
"It's okay. Just don't get yourself hurt. Tony would blame me." Bruce said a smile on his face. As the two men walked towards Bruce's lab completely forgetting about his permission form that needed to be signed and handed in by Friday. 

Peter and Bruce finished up there work so Peter decided to head up to the living quarters and see what was going on with the heroes.  
When Peter stepped into the living area he saw that the rest of the Avengers were already there seated around the dining table and eating what looked to be macaroni. Peter tilted his head this never usually happened.  
"Nice of you to join us, Pete. Grab a plate" Tony said in his usual smirky tone. He seemed to be already done his meal just seated while chatting with Wanda.  
"Sure thing Mr. Stark." The boy said grabbing his plate off the counter and sitting in his usual seat next to Tony.  
The young boy began chatting about his day and how he adjusted his web shooters with Bruce. The others nodded along smiling at the boy's stories even if they got a bit confusing. 

After dinner, most of the Avengers went off to do there own things minus Peter who hung out on the couch his homework open but he was failing to actually get it done.  
"Hey, Kid?" Peter heard Clint's voice and he looked up from his work as saw Clint holding something in his hands. Peter's heart pounded when he realized it was his school's permission form. How on earth did Clint find that? Peter thought he hid it so well.  
"Mind telling me what this is and why I found it in the garbage when I came out of the vents ?" Clint asked smirking at the younger teen who looked up at him with innocent doe eyes.  
"It's not mine." Peter tried but he was told again and again that he was a terrible liar.  
"Cut the crap, Parker. You have a trip here? Why would you through this away?" Clint asked sitting next to Peter. Peter had bonded with Clint quickly the older man was also into pulling pranks and he often let Peter stay up and play Mario kart much to Tony's dismay. Clint was also a father so he was often great at talking to Peter from an actual dad perspective. Clint must also like the kid because he has now requested that the boy calls him 'Uncle Clint.'  
"I threw it away because it is kind of weird to have to go on a field trip in your own home. Plus I know that Mr. Stark will embarrass me and I really don't want that kind of attention." Peter said sheepishly as he avoided making eye contact with Clint.  
"Kid you can't ditch school because your dad embarrasses you and who cares if he does! Own it, kid." Clint said wrapping an arm around the small teen who leaned into his touch.  
"Alright I will go but you uncle Clint need to promise you will stay away. One less person I need to deal with." Peter said with a smirk which Clint gave back to him.  
"Sorry kid can't do that. I wouldn't be your favourite uncle if I didn't." Clint said and laughed when Peter sighed and shoved Clint lightly.  
The two sat on the couch for a while Clint played some movie that Peter was slightly interested but was finally able to get his school work done Clint helping ever so often.  
"Barton, are you failing my kid?" the sound of Tony's voice making the two boys look up at him walking into the TV area where Peter's books were still spread out everywhere. Something he told Tony he would stop doing.  
"Shut it Stark," Clint said in a just as equally playful tone.  
"What do we have here?" Tony said spotting the permission slip that was spread out in the clutter of all his paperwork. Peter tried to reach out in grab it but it was too late he was already reading it and then let out a laugh showing he was aware of what was happening in his build in about three weeks. Peter hopes the Earth will swallow him whole.  
"They finally handed these out huh Pete?" Tony said picking up a pen that was on the coffee table.  
"You knew!?" Peter cried grabbing the pen from Tony's hand before he had a chance to sign the slip sending him off to his doom.  
"I arranged it, kid. Pass over the pen I will sign it" Tony said in a tone that told Peter that he should have known that already.  
"You can't sign it. My school doesn't believe I know you no matter how many times I've proven to them I do have an internship here. Uncle Clint, you should sign."  
"Fine Barton no writing any inappropriate things," Tony said handing the slip to Clint who signed it happily handing it to Peter. "Pete I am still not happy that you call Barton uncle while I am still stuck with Mr. Stark," Tony said frowning at the teen.  
"Don't worry Mr. Stark! You are still my favourite" Peter smiled as he gathered his work and began to walk out of the room ignoring Clint's "Hey!" and Tony's "Told you."  
Peter smiled as he left the room ready to retire for the night. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's field trip at Stark industries begins
> 
> featuring some bullies and a not so nice teacher and some really good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is long and took me way longer than it should have but I just can't help myself!  
> Also, this chapter contains bullying and a little bit of abuse but its not too bad!  
> Also, the teacher is a made up character because why not :)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOM! YOU WILL NEVER SEE THIS BUT I LOVE YOU  
> (How is he 23? He will forever be a baby)

It was finally the day of the trip and Peter found himself to actually be excited and sharing his excitement with Ned even though the two had both been in the tower hell Peter lives there and still finds himself geeking out over all the gadgets.  
But during this time leading up too, the trip Flash and his goonies were even more persistent with bullying Peter and telling him he was going to be humiliated for the rest of his life. Peter tried to ignore them but Flash often got agitated when Peter would not respond which would lead to the bully demanding his ‘friends’ to beat up the poor teenager. 

Peter’s class along with Mr. Lakes other physics class were all standing outside waiting for the yellow school bus to arrive so they can all begin their adventure to the wonders of Stark industries.  
“So Penis are you ready to be humiliated in front of everyone?” Flash asked in a smug tone looking more confident than he usually did with himself. Peter just rolled his eyes at Flashes antics. But that was a mistake as the next thing be knew he was shoved back against the wall of the school while the other students pilled onto the bus that had finally pulled up.  
“Don’t get snarky with me Parker.” Flash snarled at him making Peter move into himself. Just because he was spider-man didn’t mean Flash’s bullying hurt him any less. Peter often viewed himself and Spider-man as two different people as when he was in the suit he was confident with himself. But when he was just Peter Parker he was the shy nerdy kid who got teased every day and couldn’t do anything about it.  
“Hey, asshole. Just get on the bus.” Michelle Jones or better known as MJ spoke up as she watched from a distance like she normally did.  
Peter and Michelle had become friends quickly and now she was one of the few that knew about his identity as Spider-man. He didn’t tell her she just found it out. Now Ned and Mj where his closest friends and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He never said it enough but his friends were amazing. Even when he had all these powers they never viewed him as someone who was able to do things on his own. They often stood up for him and would try to protect him when he got hurt. Peter would often turn up at MJ’s house after a nasty beating from Flashes friends and they would help him patch it up and cover the bruises with makeup which he was still surprised Mr. Stark hadn’t called him out on yet.  
“You are going to get what’s coming to you.” Flash muttered as he walked onto the bus finding a seat at the back with his ‘friends’ who would do anything Flash orders them too. 

“Thanks, MJ,” Peter said as the two of them walked into the bus finding Ned who was sitting near the front.  
“Anytime loser.” 

The bus ride to the tower was surprisingly quiet with Ned asking Peter questions every now and then with MJ joining their conversation. But most of the ride was filled with Peter leaning his head on Ned’s shoulder as he was tired from patrol last night where he had taken quite the beating which lead to him being up al night as it hurt him too lay down. But Peter was used to being tired by now.  
But soon enough Peter’s pleasant ride turned south as he heard Flash speaking about him with another random student who had never really voiced their thoughts about Peter and his internship he listens in with his super hearing.  
“Stark industries has never hired high school students. I mean if they did why would they hire Penis. He is useless.” Flash said and Peter felt eyes on him.  
“Isn’t that right Parker? Just come clean.” Finn another one of Peter’s bullies spoke up.  
“Peter isn’t lying. You are all going to be proved wrong!” Ned shouted back not doing much to help Peter but Ned couldn’t let people make fun of Peter. What kind of best friend would he be if he did?  
“No one asked you, fatso. Sad Penis got you and the weirdo in on his lies” Finn said. He would often refer to Michelle as ‘Weirdo’  
“Hey, Finn! Acting like a dick won't make yours any bigger.” Michelle said calmly as Finn’s face went red as people laughed at him but he quickly buffed out his chest and began chatting to his pals again.  
“Hey, Peter. I know you have had a rough year but you really should come clean. We would understand we know you get bullied a lot. But come on making a lie about working with Tony Stark is a bit too far.” Cindy Moon who was seated behind Peter said as she leaned over the seat.  
“Please just leave me alone,” Peter said as he got a couple more comments about admitting that he lied. Peter tried to bury his head further into Ned’s shoulder which seemed to make everyone stop talking to him.  
Peter and Ned were often called ‘gay’ for the way they acted together but the pair couldn’t care less. They had been friends for so many years that it was just natural for them to cling to each other when they needed support. 

The last 15 minutes of the ride went by fast and before they knew it they were standing outside Stark industries with student squealing with excitement and trying to take photographs with the large building.  
Ned beside him was almost shaking in excitement making Peter giggle a small bit.  
“Hey, loser. We have already been here.” MJ said with a small smile on her face as she watched Ned with a fond look in her eyes. She would never admit it but she would do anything for her losers. She was the only one able to call them losers.  
“It’s still Stark tower! Superheros live here!” Ned exclaimed throwing his arms in the air as the class began to make their way into the lobby. 

“Hello! Are you the class from Midtown high?” A lady in a uniform asked Mr. Lake who turned to her and nodded.  
“We are.” He said  
“Great! I am your tour guide today! My name is Amy and I hope we have a great day together. Now if you could all wait here for a second while I get your badges.” Amy said and then she went to gather some things from the front desk.  
Peter gulped the minute she walked away. How could he have forgotten about FRIDAY who was going to announce his level of clearance in the building which was level 10 which was not something an intern would have on them.  
“Alright! Everyone grab the pass with your name on it make sure to have it on you at all times as this will grant you access into the building for today. I am afraid that if this is not on your person you will be removed from the tower.” Amy said as the students began looking for their badge. Peter felt a sigh of relief when he saw his name on one of the badges. Pepper must have made one for him. Bless her for respecting that Peter didn't want attention from this.  
However, before Peter could grab the pass from off the table Josh another one of Peter’s bullies grabbed it and held up high so Peter who was several inches shorter could not grab it.  
“Not so fast Parker! Shouldn’t you have a pass since you ‘intern’ here?” Josh asked smugly using quotation marks around the word intern. This commotion caused students around them to watch the scene.  
“I do but Mrs. Potts must have made me another just for today,” Peter said making several people around him laugh.  
“A likely story Penis. Why would CEO Pepper Potts know who you are? If you didn’t know you are just a lying nobody.” Flash said walking over and Peter just sighed and Josh threw the badge into Peter’s face.  
“Is their an issue?” Amy asked when the rest of the class walked off. Peter had never met Amy before but she seemed like a nice positive lady  
“No, it’s fine.” Peter as he walked passed Amy who shot him a look of concern behind his back. 

Amy walked back to the front of the class that was waiting by the scanners she quickly explained how to walk through the scanner and then demonstrated by walking through herself.  
“Amy, Burns clearance level 3. Welcome back, Mrs. Burns.” FRIDAYS robotic voice with a hint of sass in it made several of the student’s jump and look around in surprise.  
“Don’t worry everyone! That was just FRIDAY an A.I that Mr. Stark created. It has eyes and ear all over the building at all times.” Amy said as she ushered the students through the gates. 

“Ned Leeds clearance level, guest. Enjoy your tour, Mr. Leeds.” F.R.I.D.A.Y called the every students name and Peter hung back waiting for people to move along before he passed through. F.R.I.D.A.Y would immediately recognize him and call him out.  
With a breath, Peter walked through the gate.  
“Peter Parker clearance level: guest. Welcome back Peter should you not be in school?” The robot asked and though FRIDAY was just a robot Peter likes to think she has grown fond of him.  
“I am here on a trip Fri! No need to alert Mr. Stark” Peter smiled not quite knowing where FRIDAY’s eyes were.  
“Very well, enjoy your trip Peter” Peter smiled as he looked and then immediately stopped smiling when he saw Mr. Lake marching over to him an angry look on his face.  
“Parker! Did you hack this system?” he said loudly causing the classes attention to turn back to him.  
“What? No! I work here! How many times do I have to tell you? Why can’t you just believe me?” Peter didn’t normally talk back to anyone especially teacher but he was tired of this. He was ready for people to be proved wrong.  
But before Peter could walk around Mr. Lake the large man grabbed Peter by the front of his shirt pulling him so close he could almost taste the coffee he had been drinking this morning. Needless to say, Peter was terrified. Mr. Lake was a large man and had always intimidated him and the man could easily hurt Peter who was always told he was too short and thin. Peter saw MJ glaring from the corner of his eye  
“The gig is up you prick. One more stunt from you and I will have you expelled.” his teacher said as he slightly lifted Peter up off his feet making the teen panic. He knew Fri was watching and would tell Tony.  
Mr. Lake set Peter down and walked off. Peter looked around his face red as Ned and MJ ran over to him. The rest of the class didn’t seem to care that their classmate was just abused and threatened by their teacher.  
“Peter are you okay?” Ned asked concerned as Peter seemed unsteady on his feet. He was still taken aback by what just happened. His teacher may scare him but he never would have expected that.  
“Y-yeah I-m f-fine” He nodded as he began to walk over to his class who were still shooting him dirty glances.  
This day was not going off with a bang and Peter could since it was only going to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel happy with this chapter and feel like I have set a lot up for the next part! Also, I don't know why I went with an aggressive teacher I guess it reminds me of a teacher from my school who is a bit of a jerk and who I am terrified of...  
> Next chapter will contain more shameless Peter whumps and some protective Steve Rogers! 
> 
>  
> 
> I so badly wanted the last name of the guide to be Santiago


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stands up for himself and it makes everything worse.   
> His class are still idiots and Pepper Potts is a queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! I'm still a new writer so feedback is always wanted!  
> I have another story plot but it might be a bit confusing comment if you would like to read it! It's about Peter who gets stuck somewhere featuring some other heroes :)  
> I am a sucker for some uncle Clint.  
> I also formatted this a bit differently its not a huge difference but I think it looks better :)

Peter stuck close to Ned and MJ after his encounter with his teacher. The two of them stood the sides of him protectively as what their teacher did was not okay. The two of them demanded that Peter tell someone but the stubborn boy reused not wanting to be the reason the man loses his job and career in teaching. Even if he does deserve it the man has a family and Peter knows what it's like to suffer for money. He would never wish that upon anyone.   
Ned and MJ though seemed persistent that someone knows about this and since their teacher did the crime he will suffer the consequences. Peter sightly agreed with them but the Avengers would actually kill him. 

The tour group was currently looking around the labs on floor 16. Peter had been on pretty much all the floors but it was still interesting to look around at all the amazing technology.   
He and his friends were slightly away from the rest of the class as they looked around on their own Peter giving them their own tour. Peter honestly didn’t care about what people thought about him. Sure it hurt but the only people he needed to believe him were his two best friend's. Luckily for him, they both did.  
“So, Peter what kind of stuff do you actually work on here?” MJ asked   
“I usually work with Mr. Stark but this week Dr. Banner and I have been working on some new products for Spider-man. Bruce is really interested in my powers!” Peter said he never actually told his friends about his work with Bruce as it was classified. But Peter trusts his friends with every bone in his body.   
“Dude! You work with Bruce Banner aka The Hulk! How could you not tell me!” Ned shouted and before Peter could answer his best friend a familiar voice piped up which made him roll his eyes.

“Come on Leeds! How retarded are you? Like Penis Parker works with doctor Bruce Banner. Come on Penis just lay off it.” Flash said slightly shoving Peter in the chest.   
“What’s going on here?” A voice called from behind Flash. Peter looked around the bully and was surprised to see Steve Rodger’s better known as Captain America standing with a frown on his face. It was clear he saw what happened just then.   
“O-h nothing mr. Rogers sir.” Flash said looking slightly like a fish gasping for air.   
“Are you positive about that? What it looked like to me is that you were picking on this kid. I don’t like bullies.” Steve said looking angrily at Flash.  
“N-no Parker and I were just goofing around. Right, Pete?” Flash lied hoping Peter would jump to his defence. But Captain is not stupid. It is obvious what had just happened.   
“Get lost kid,” Steve said quite harshly making Flash walk back over to the tour group who were somehow unaware of Captian America standing a few feet away from them.   
“Peter, are you alright? How long has that kid been picking on you? Don’t you dare try and lie to me.” Steve’s face softened as he spoke to Peter looking the young boy in the eyes with more concern than Peter thought possible.   
“It’s no big deal, Steve! He is just having a hard time believing I work with Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner. I swear it is no big deal!” Peter said trying to get Steve not to worry with little result.   
“I don’t care if it is a big deal or not. I don’t want it happening at all. Once Tony gets out of his meeting I will tell him.” Steve said. Steve could probably do just as much damage as Tony but Steve really wanted to see the look on that jerks face when the Tony Stark gets him expelled.   
“Alright, Steve but please just leave me alone for the rest of the day,” Peter begged.   
“Deal kiddo. You two keep an eye on him, will you?” Steve asked Ned and MJ who nodded at him. With that Steve left leaving Peter to suffer on his own.   
“You heard him, Peter. You are telling Mr. Stark about this.” MJ pointed a figure at him with a stern look on his face. Peter nodded before the three of them were called over by Amy.

“Alright, class! Next, we have been given permission to go visit Dr. Bruce Banner lab! I am not sure if the doctor is in at the moment but we will be able to have a look around the stuff he has been working on.” Amy said before leading the group to the elevator where Peter spotted a familiar head of blonde hair.   
“Peter sweetheart is that you!” Pepper Potts the CEO of Stark industries smiled when she spotted the boy who she now thought of as a son. She walked over to the boy and embraced him. Peter wasn’t worried anymore he knew that no matter what happened on this trip and how many people he bumped into that recognized him. His class was still never going to believe him.   
“I totally forgot today was the day of your trip! I have been so busy!” Peter heard students gasp as Pepper Potts talked so naturally to their nerdy classmate.   
“Mrs. Potts you actually no Penis Parker?” Finn asked. Gosh, these idiots don't know when to stop Peter thought in his head. Peter saw Peppers' eyes change from cheery to protective mama mode in seconds.   
“Indeed I do know Peter. I do not appreciate hearing him being called such an immature name. Peter is one of the best kids I know.” Pepper said in her work voice. You don’t mess with mama Peppers cub.   
“Pepper it’s fine. I am used to it.” Peter said   
“Well you shouldn’t be and I am going to fix this for you. Anyway, where are you guys headed off too?” Pepper asked as the class along with Pepper stepped into the much too tiny elevator.   
“We are headed to Bruce’s lab do you know if he is in?” Peter asked still ignoring the glares from his classmates who seriously believe he somehow got Pepper Potts to pretend to know him.   
“Oh, you guys just missed him! But have fun looking around.” Pepper said as the floor where Dr. Banner works. Peter waved by to Pepper as he walked out with his class. 

The class spent a while looking around labs until they reached doctor Banner’s lab. The man had left out the things he and Bruce were working on for Spider-man. Bruce is usually a clean person and put everything away. Bruce must have known he was coming and left them out on purpose. Peter smiled to himself. The class were not allowed to enter the lab but they were able to glance at all the gadgets that were left on display. 

“Peter are those the things you were working on for Spider-man?” Ned said rather loudly and Peter knew what he was doing but he wishes Ned would just keep quiet so this day would just end. Peter wanted his body to transcend to Loki.   
“Yes, Ned it is. It is not quite finished but we are getting there.” Peter said almost laughing at the look on his classmate's face who some looked like they were actually interested while the same few still rolled their eyes.   
“Really Penis, so your Peppers little toy. None of us believe that you work with Bruce Banner who is also the Hulk.” Flash said and gosh was Peter getting tired of that name!  
“I have told you all more than a thousand times. I intern here at Stark Tower. How could I convince Steve Rogers and Pepper Potts to give a damn about me!” Peter marched over to Flash he pressed the bully up against the glass that viewed into Bruce's lab. After rigorous training with the Avengers Peter was able to control his strength so he didn’t crack any ribs. 

“Get your hands off me!” Flash said shoving Peter back. “Just fess up Penis! You are just an orphan with no person that actually cares about you!” Flash said and Peter lifted up his fist to punch Flash but before he could do so a large hand caught and he was quickly spun around his shoulder doing a painful crack.   
Mr. Lake was once again faced to face with Peter and the large man spoke bitterly towards Peter.   
“Enough Parker! You think you are so smart. You prance around every day with you lies making the whole school look bad. You could never be an intern here you are far too idiotic and it pains me to have to deal with you every day. When we get back to the school you will be expelled.” Mr. Lake said and suddenly Peter didn’t feel afraid he was just jealous. They all are just jealous. So Peter just smirked in his teacher's face who he could easily have trapped in webs in 2 seconds. The man was luckily Peter had left his shooters. 

“I hope you enjoy your final day of teaching.” Peter almost laughed but before he could his face met a fist and then another. Peter was taken by surprise and fell backwards where his teacher stomped his foot on Peter’s chest which would leave sore bruised and possibly broken ribs. Before Peter could catch his breath his teacher walked away along with the rest of the class who looked like they didn’t agree with what their teacher had just done but didn’t want to stand up to the man and be their next target.   
Peter slowly sat up with the help of Ned and MJ who were fretting over his bleeding nose which he was sure was broken.  
“Let’s go Penis!” his teacher called and walked away from the injured boy on the floor with a hint of a smirk on his face as he walked with his class.   
Little did he know that there were two eyes on him from above. A man who happened to have great skill in shooting arrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh uh uh oh (BTR fans where you at!?)  
> Hawkeye is here and is not happy   
> But Pete is right and this teacher is lucky if he leaves still alive :)   
> Mr. Lake is soon going to deal with some unhappy and very murderous Avengers.   
> Also, I've said this a lot but Pepper is a queen along with MJ


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looks like people are dying today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me soo long to write om my gosh.  
> I guess this is kind of the last chapter but I am going to do another one on the aftermath. (Just an excuse for me to write fluff tbh.)  
> Thanks for reading this and I love reading everyone's comments!

Part 4/?  
Tony was currently sat in the kitchen of the living quarters of the tower he was finally finished with his long and extremely unnecessary meeting. The man had also gotten little sleep last night so sitting at a desk talking to bratty people made him feel as if he was a schoolboy again. He found himself fighting to pay attention. His mind wandering to the slightest thought that entered his mind.   
He was enjoying his moments in silence until Steve walked in and started talking to him about something that made him raise an eyebrow.   
“Hey, Tony the kids here and I believe he may be getting teased by his classmates.” The man immediately stated as he walked over to Tony whose gaze immediately hardened.   
“I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?” Tony asked and before Rogers could answer a females voice interrupted them and they turned to the sound of heels clicking Pepper walked over to the two men with a frown on her face.  
“Steve’s right Tony. They were all calling the poor boy horrendous names and their teacher did   
nothing to stop it.” Pepper spoke. Tony cursed aloud. Whoever was hurting his kid was going to suffer. The thought of Peter ever being bullied appalled the billionaire the kid was the sweetest person he had ever met. He was only nice to people. The thought the sweet child he wished was his own being mocked and tormented by some stuck up and snobby kid made his blood boil.   
Before Tony could respond and march down and find Peter and his class he was interrupted by F.R.I.D.A.Y.   
“Boss it would appear there is a disturbance in the lunch area.” The robotic voice informed Tony and the genius along with the other two in the room was out of the room in a heartbeat. 

...  
Back in the tour, The group were headed to eat lunch. Peter had managed to pick himself back up and now he was slowly walking along with his class who was several feet ahead of him and were about to walk into the elevator without three of their students. It didn’t matter Peter would not have gotten inside the lift anyway. His classmates continued to look at him in sympathy a few of his friends on the Academic Decathlon team patted him on the shoulder and would ask if he was alright every few seconds. Even Flash and his friends seemed to look at Peter with pity. It seems they have actually know when someone has crossed the line as their interactions with Peter rarely had gotten physical. Even if they had they weren’t actually very strong and Peter had barely felt the punches. But they still stuck close with their teacher. Still somehow trusting him.

The teen had forgotten how hard it is to move with cracked ribs. His classmates continued to look at him in sympathy a few of his friends on the Academic Decathlon team patted him on the shoulder and would ask if he was alright every few seconds. Even Flash and his friends seemed to look at Peter with pity. It seems they have actually know when someone has crossed the line as their interactions with Peter rarely had gotten physical. Even if they had they weren’t actually very strong and Peter had barely felt the punches. 

“Why hello my мой паучок.” The familiar voice of Natasha Romanov made Peter wince. The moment she saw Peter’s beaten face someone was going to be killed.  
It seemed Natasha had been walking about the floors looking for Peter once she heard he was in the building but she had yet to find him. Peter pretended to not hear the assassin and grabbed Ned's wrist before he could spin around and most likely faint.

“ I know you can hear me мой паучок.” Peter could tell that the woman has a smile on her face that would soon be replaced with a heavy scowl. Peter continued to face the other direction but his spider senses told him that Natasha was now standing right behind him and about to spin him around.   
“Hey! Pete! What’s going on мой паучок?” Natasha said gripping Peter’s already sore shoulder making the boy flinch and still spin around defensively even though he knew it was only Nat.   
“What the fuck Peter,” Natasha growled as she cupped the boys face so she could inspect the bruising and dried blood.  
“Hey, Nat! Nice to see you as well.” Peter tried but it only seemed to make Natasha angrier.   
“Don’t be cute with me. Who the hell did this to you? I want to have a chat with them about hurting my innocent паyk.” She spoke. “Tell me right now Peter.” She said sternly.   
Before Peter could laugh and ramble off an excuse it off MJ interrupted his spluttering.   
“It was our scumbag of a teacher. He like the rest of our jealous class couldn’t have Penis Parker being smarter than them.” MJ spoke bitterly she looked just as angry as Natasha and Peter bets she would be happy to watch their teacher suffer under the rath of the Black Widow.   
“Where is this teacher right now?” Natasha spoke.   
Before anyone could answer F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke up.   
“Mrs. Romanov there is currently a disturbance in the lunchroom. Your presence is requested.” Peter gulped as he ran behind Natasha. This was not good.   
…   
The class had made to the lunch area where the students all grabbed some lunch and then sat with their friends to share their excitement of being in Stark Tower.  
Their teacher who showed no regret to what he had done to one of his students who is a minor and this could get him arrested.   
The class was enjoying their meal for about thirty minutes when the began to hear noises from above them. They all turned their heads up to the direction of the noise just in time to see Clint Barton drop out of the vents his bow and arrow in hand. The look of a killer on his face.   
The students were in shock from seeing an Avenger that they still in awe as they watched Hawkeye march over to their teacher. He drew his bow which made people around him gasp.  
“Give me one reason why I should shoot this arrow through your heart?” Clint demanded from the teacher whose eyes widened as he took a step back only to have his back be pressed up against the wall.  
“W-what? Sir, I didn’t do anything!” The man was now shaking in fear which made Clint smirk as he took a step closer to the man.   
“Did you think you could get away with hurting a child? Did you think you get away scot-free? News flash pal you are in a building where superheroes live. We do anything to people who hurt our own!” Clint shouted spit hitting the teachers face as he squinted his eyes shut.   
“Wait are you talking about Penis? Does Penis actually know superheroes? What the hell!” Many people from the class exclaimed making Clint angrier. He turned around for a moment making sure the teacher was still pressed up against the wall.  
“Don’t think any of you brats are off the hook! You were all witnesses to your teacher abusing your classmate! The only reason being that he is a jealous motherfucker! Twisted enough to hit a kid who is the nicest person I have ever met.” Clint shouted at the teenagers who immediately looked guilty and tried to think of excuses.   
Clint turned back to the man who assaulted Peter because he happens to be lucky enough work with Tony Stark. As far as Clint views it Tony is the lucky one.   
“You are going to regret ever laying your hands on Peter. Taking your anger out on him.” Clint said as he lifted his arm to punch the man striking him across the face. “Pick on people your own size,” Clint said throwing another punch.   
“Barton stand down!” Captain America said before Clint could lay another punch on the man.   
“Not a chance,” Clint said. “This bastard hurt my baby nephew!” Clint said punching the man again smiling at the blood that dripped from out of his nose.   
“Clint cut it out.”   
“Hold on Rogers. What do you mean he hurt the kid? Where is my kid?” Tony said as he walked closer to Clint his eyes turning just as deadly as he put the pieces together.   
The elevator dinged and Tony got his answer and his suspicions about what happened were confirmed. There was only one way that Clint would act like this and that was if anyone messed or hurt his family which Peter was now a part of.   
“Uncle Clint! Stop! I’m fine!” Peter said as he tried to approach Clint but Natasha held him back. All the Avengers took in Peters coloured face.   
“What the hell Peter! Why don’t you ever tell us about these things? Put down your pride and ask for help!” Tony said as he marched over to the boy to get a closer look at the damage done to his kid's sweet face. Tony was always reminded of how young Peter was and how he would do anything to protect him.   
“Permission to kill him Tones?” Clint asked.   
“Granted,” Tony said.  
“No! Uncle Clint, we have talked about this. You can’t kill civilians.” Peter said finally escaping Natasha’s harsh grip and walking over to his uncle who he looked up to very much.  
“Peter’s right Barton. However, there are a few things I could do to make you wish were dead.” Pepper said walking over to the scene.   
“That could work,” Steve said who was usually against violence but he seemed to be on board with punishing this man to great lengths.  
“Alright, then. Well, Mr. Brian Lake correct. I hope your last day of teaching was satisfactory for you because as of today you will no longer teach at Midtown high or any other school again.” The teacher seemed to finally realize his mistakes and began to apologize.   
“No sir you can’t! I'm sorry! So so sorry Peter!” The man said only to receive another punch from Tony who was very used to mind games and manipulation.   
“You're not sorry. You are only sorry you got caught. You do realize I will indeed be showing the footage of you hurting my personal intern and you will end up in prison. You will explain to your family how you beat up a minor and your children are now going to be known for having a father who hurts young kids like themselves. I just pray that they don’t end up like you.” Tony said as Pepper stepped up standing beside Tony as the power couple happily ruined a man’s life.   
“Though your time in prison will most likely to be a short time. If you ever try and track down Peter and hurt him in any way I will not be so lenient to stop Mr. Barton from shooting an arrow in your chest. I can also guarantee that you the only future career you will have a chance of getting will be in fast food if you are lucky.” Pepper said quite proud of herself and she actually found herself enjoying threatening a teacher. 

“You can’t do this!” The man demanded as his eyes turned dark quite like they did when he used Peter as his punching bag. He took a threatening step forward towards Tony who quickly shoved Peter who had flinched at the man's actions behind himself.   
“Trust me, pal this could have ended far worse for you. In all honesty, I want to do more but I know, Pete would not appreciate me having a teacher killed.” Tony said sharply before leaning closer to the man and whispering so closely the teacher could feel the wetness of his mouth.   
“Peter Parker is the best kid I have ever met. He is everything I would ever want in a student and I was lucky enough to be able to grab him before someone else took him first. Peter and I may not be connected by blood but he is my son and I will always protect him first. Nobody gets away with hurting my son.” Tony said as he reached behind him to pull Peter back to his side wrapping an arm around the boy and pressing a kiss to his hair making the boy flush red.   
“Get lost the lot of you! Tired of looking at your scrummy faces!” Clint shouted as he began to hurry the class to the exit. Natasha assisting him.   
“Oh and I will be escorting you all back to the school and we will all have a chat about all the names you have been calling my ребенок паук,” Natasha said making sure the students were well aware that she indeed has her knives on her.  
“We will be keeping this one. The guardian who signed his slip is indeed in the building so it should be more than fine.” Tony said tugging Peter closer to him clearly not taking no for an answer. The teacher didn’t even respond just angrily marched along with Natasha. If the man wasn’t careful Peter doesn’t doubt Natasha won't hesitate to pull her knives on him.

Once the class had finally cleared out Tony leaned in and whispered to Peter.   
“Don’t think you are out of the woods just yet. You are going to explain to me why exactly you tried to handle this on your own and lied to us multiple times. First, let's get Bruce to check you over because no offence but you look like shit.” Tony said in a tone he only ever used in front of Peter. The two walked over to the already open elevator that seemed to be waiting for them. As soon as the door shut two arms wrapped around him and Tony looked down to see ahead of curls under his head. He insists hugged back tightly.  
“Of course Tony. Thanks for everything.” Peter said his head tucked in his mentor's chest as the older man rubbed his back comfortingly.   
“Always kiddo.”   
“Did you really mean what you said back there? About wishing I was your kid because I wish that you were my dad.” Peter said looking at Tony with his innocent doe eyes making Tony smile at the kid.   
“I meant every single word of it Pete. You are possibly the best thing to have ever walked into my life.” Tony said pulling the boy back into his arms.   
“Thanks, dad. I don’t know where I would be without you.” Peter said trying to move in closer to Tony. Tony only excepted cuddles from Peter and he found himself to actually enjoy it. He would never admit it to the teenager though.   
“Right back at you son,” Tony said pressing another light kiss to the boys head of curls then giving it a small ruffle. He felt the boy smile and felt himself allowing himself to smile back.  
Everything was okay. His kid was safe and he was willing to do anything to keep that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to put an explanation as to why I chose the teacher to be a bully and it is because a few years back our teacher was just like Mr. lake (never hit anyone don't worry) but he always put student who did there work and tried hard in class down and would let the people to slacked off and often supported them. It was ridiculous. He also hated my white ass so love that.  
> Comment any bad teacher experiences you have had!  
> FYI this took up 6 pages font 14 on docs and I wrote it all during class so enjoy!


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an aftermath of fluffiness :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end :(   
> I loved writing this so much!! I appreciate every single person who has read this. It makes my day to know I have entertained someone!  
> It means the world to me that yall WANT more!

Later that evening when Peter's injuries were slowly healing. His teacher had done more damage than he had originally thought. The teenager had several broken ribs, a cracked cheekbone, a badly bruised  
ankle and a small concussion. Tony was not happy when he heard this news and almost went hunting the teacher down and kill him in cold blood. But Peter stopped him before he could.   
The boy has currently sat in the living room the rest of the Avengers as well as Pepper surrounding him. It was time for him to explain why he didn't tell anyone. But Peter wasn't as embarrassed as he once was. He saw with his own eyes the length these people would go to protect him. Even if he did have spider powers.  
"Alright young one. Care to explain why you didn't tell us you were being bullied by your classmates?" Steve asked who had been a witness to Peter being pushed around in a place where he should be allowed to be who he is.   
Peter shrugged his shoulders "I wasn't that big of a deal. Flash just calls me dumb names and didn't believe that I interned here. He is the 'cool' one in school so he managed to get people following his theory that I bribed you all into knowing me today. But I honestly had it under control." Peter said as he leaned further into Tony's side the man welcoming the teenager with an arm around his shoulder.   
"You seemed pretty upset when I heard him call you those names. Every word that boy said got inside your head. Don't deny it, hun." Pepper spoke in her mother's voice. The woman like Tony had practicly adopted the boy and she often filled the mother role in his life ever since he moved into the tower after May moved to explore more options for herself.   
"Well yeah. Having all the school only know you by the name Penis Parker isn't the best for one's self-esteem. But I have Ned and MJ I don't really need anyone else." Peter said.   
"Why didn't you tell us kiddo? We could have had this handled in an instant. Don't get started on the 'you had it handled crap' because I don't care. I don't want you being bullied at all." Tony asked the teenager who felt so small wrapped under his arm.  
"I didn't want any attention from people who would try and use me to get to you. Even though I told them I had an internship. I didn't want that to be all I was liked for." Peter spoke honestly. He really didn't want attention from anyone. He just wanted his class to understand that the one thing he isn't is a liar. Sure he is great at dodging the truth and changing the question but he doesn't lie. Except if people ask him if he is spider-man which no one does. He would totally lie then but he likes to think it would be for there own good.   
"We could have figured out something. But none of those kids minus your two buddies will think they are innocent in this. They all stood by and watched you get hurt." Tony said and Peter sighed and looked up at his mentor.   
"Better me than them," Peter said softly as he looked at the man whose eyes softened at the response. This kids heart was truly going to get him killed.   
"No its not! You don't deserve any harm that ever comes too you. From now on if anyone that's not a villain ever hurts you. You tell us okay. We won't do anything it's just to make sure you are alright. You aren't alone any more kidda. Get that in that brain of yours." The billionaire said as he looked into the boys chocolate orbs that screamed innocence and made Tony want to wrap the kid up in bubble wrap.   
"Okay. I promise. I will come to you guys. I'm sorry I didn't I really wanted too but I didn't want you guys going to jail for killing a group of teenagers." Peter smirked as he looked at Clint who smiled back at the boy and took him out of Tony's protective arm and into his own where he pressed a kiss to the boy's hair.   
"I'd kill anyone for you. No matter where it got me." Clint spoke and the rest of the team nodded even Bruce in agreement.   
"I'd have the green guy do it," Bruce smirked making the boy crack a smile which eventually turned into a yawn.  
"Alright, underoos bedtime for you. Sleep as long as you want no school for you tomorrow." Tony said as he plucked the boy off the couch being careful with the ankle that still hurt when too much pressure was added too it.  
Peter was scrolling his phone reading about his teacher who had made the news with his actions. Peter's name wasn't in the article so he didn't panic much. He actually smiled a bit as he watched his teacher be shoved into the back of a police car as students watched. One less demon to worry about.  
"Hey, Pete you awake kid?" Peter heard a muffled voice come from the vents that lead into his room. That was Clint's preferred way of entry.   
"Uncle Clint?" Peter questioned as he watched the man jump down from the vents and walk over to the bed motioning for Peter to scoot over. The boy obliged and his uncle sat down on the bed next to him.   
"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier today," Clint said sincerely. "I just lost all control when I saw him hit you. I just imagined all the other brilliant kids he has probably done that too. Then I imagined my kids being beat by a teacher. I didn't mean to do that in front of everyone." Clint spoke and Peter lied his head on the older man's shoulder.  
"I wasn't embarrassed. I was honestly more worried that you were going to kill someone and end up in jail. I need you here." Peter said. His relationship with Clint was special to him. The archer was truly his uncle and someone who he looked up to deeply. The pair spent so much time together whether it be training, playing video games or even going to get ice cream. The two also had a similar sense of humour where they were able to joke about each other without the other being offended.   
"I would never leave you. You wormed your way into my jet black heart and got stuck in there. Forever." Clint said pulling the 15-year-old closer to him. Gosh, Clint forgets how young Peter is.   
"Mr. Barton. Why must you corrupt my child from getting his much-needed sleep?" The pair looked up to see Tony standing in the door frame. His tone was humorous but as he got closer you could see the concern in his eyes. It was clear he had also come to check up on Peter. The genius sat on the other side of the big bed leaving Peter in the middle.  
"Shut it Stark. Kids not asleep until around 2 every night. Just lays in bed talking to his little friends who are also never asleep." Clint said and Peter punched him in the shoulder.   
"Uncle Clint! How dare you expose me like that!" Peter shouted and Clint only rolled his eyes.   
"Well guess I better make a new protocol for you huh? What should we call this one?" Tony said moving his hand to ruffle the boy's messy hair.   
"Just nothing embarrassing like baby monitor protocol. Mr. Stark, what were you thinking?" Peter shook his head with a small laugh at the man he looked up to so much.   
Clint let out a laugh and Tony shot him a dirty look.   
"I should make one for you bird brain I should call it 'get your fat ass out of the fucking vents'" Tony smirked as he eyed the archer who glared at him.   
"Real funny," Clint said dryly.   
"Mr. Stark? Why did you come in here? Not that I don't want to see you it's just I thought you thought I was asleep and you never come in my room when you think im sleeping." Peter rambled slightly and was about to continue until Tony held up his hand to silence the boy. His heart shattered when he saw the young boy's eyes widen in fear when he saw the man raise his hand. The boy didn't think Tony was going to hit him, did he? Tony felt a bolt of anger surge through his body. Bloody teacher.   
"Relax kiddo. I just came in to ask you something. I knew you weren't asleep when I heard this idiot crash onto the floor." Tony said as he flicked Clint in the head not so lightly.   
"Oh okay. Ask away." Peter was nervous now.   
"I just had to make sure. Your teacher has never laid a hand on you before this correct? Because if he did then Peter we need to do more about this." Tony asked seriously as he took Peters chin and made the boy look at him.   
"No. He never hit me before. But he would always insult me and he would laugh at the jokes Flash made about me and would sometimes make his own." Peter said. The teen felt tears leak into his eyes as he remembered all the times that man humiliated him in front of the entire class. Peter began to wonder if any of the other teachers felt this way about him. Did his other teachers complain about him? He sure hoped not.  
"Hey, talk to us Bubba. It's just us." Clint said using the nickname he gave Peter when the two had first met.   
Tony used his thumb to wipe a tear that leaked out the poor boy's eye as Peter began to speak. "I was just thinking about if the other teachers hate me or if they ever talk about me behind my back or if I ever miss school they talk about me oh gosh what if Ned joins in he must be so tired of dealing with my crap! What i-" Peter was cut off when Tony pulled the now hysterical boy into this arms rocking him slowly. Tony was no stranger to panic attacks and knows Clint is as well.   
"Relax small bug. We are going to make sure no at that school hurts you. We told you. You are our family and family is forever and you need to do everything to protect it." Clint spoke his tone surprisingly soft though he didn't treat Peter like a broken child which Peter appreciated.   
"Ned doesn't talk about you and he never will. Don't let go of that friendship, Pete." Tony added as he let go of the small teen who laid his head back on Clint's shoulder.   
"Alright bird face. Let's go leave my child to rest in peace." Tony said as he got up pulling the archer with him.   
"Watch it iron face," Clint said as he exited the room jumping back up into the vents where he would keep an eye on his nephew.   
Tony rolled his eyes as he turned back to the small boy who was curled up on the bed.   
"Everything is going to work out buddy. Trust me okay. You will be back giving me heart attacks in no time but for now, let's say we work on you." Tony said as he tucked Peter into bed pulling the covers up to his chin.   
Peter nodded as he felt himself drifting to sleep. He felt a pair of lips press to his hair before hearing a faint.   
"Night my sweet boy," Tony said as he moved to exit the door and before he shut the door he heard a whisper he would have missed if it wasn't so quiet.   
"Night daddy. Love you." The sleepy boy mumbled and Tony felt his heart melt.  
Nothing bad was going to happen to his kid and Tony would be damned if he let another demon torture his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this everyone! Feel free to read my other fics and I am quite proud of them :)   
> I am currently working on a Flash and Spider-man crossover that I think will be quite different than most. You can read the first bit now!  
> I also wanna write some LGBTQ+ fanfics as it is pride month and I am bisexual :)   
> I love everyone!


End file.
